Pierrot Lust
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Sequel to Fury. Kain Azarel, The Final Savior is now in a world controlled by Vincent. But there is an uprising against him and Kain is drawn but however Vincent is not the only threat to the world.
1. And The World Fades to Black

"Kain Azarel is a threat to us all!" announced one of the silence who was standing around with several others of its own kind being headed by a figure in a black jokers costume with a blood red Plague doctor's mask, "He poses a major threat and he will also be more than that if he reaches the smash mansion."

"We must do something about this matter now!" agreed another of the silence.

"No!" said the figure in the black cloak coldly causing the silence to be confused, "We will allow Kain to walk for now, but he won't reach the mansion because, there will be no more hope once I'm done with it."

The man dismissed himself by disappearing in thin air allowing the silence to awe in wonder even after he disappeared.

* * *

Kain Azarel on the other hand was walking in the middle of a ruined city that once had glory until Vincent crushed it as punishment to it's citizens for rebelling against his rule, now all that was left was ruined buildings and dessert wasteland all around.

"So Kain Azarel, what are you going to do now?" sarcastly asked his only ally Dark Link.

"Well raise an army what else." replied Kain.

"How are you going to gather an army?" questioned Dark Link.

"Maybe recruit Gannondorf?" suggested Minda.

"I killed him so he's out of the option." replied Kain.

"That's not what I heard." said Minda, "I heard that Vincent's dad resurrected him for the first rebellion attempt and Gannon along with several others survived."

"Well then do you know where he is?" asked Dark Link.

Minda nodded which caused a great dismay which lasted a short time before an army of Daleks came.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" chanted the Daleks as Kain, Dark Link and Minda lunged straight at the Daleks picking apart wave after wave of them until they were nothing more than scrap metal until another wave of Daleks came this time with cybermen and an army of were-wolf like things with pitch black eyes and various stitches. Kain started to engulf himself in a black aura when all of a sudden shadows from under Kain's feet started to rise and wiped out the army within a blink of an eye. The Shadows started to take form of a figure around '5,9' with a hood with black and red lining.

"What do you want?!" demanded Kain as he dismissed his black aura.

"I have come with both bad news and an offer," Shigami said , "The Bad news is that Vincent went to war with sky world and executed your mother."

Kain then punched Shigami in the jaw, causing Death's Incarnate to fall down before Kain raised his blade aimed at Shigami's throat causing both Dark Link and Minda to hold him back.

"Calm down Kain." instructed Minda as she gave him an eye piercing look while hiding her emotional stress.

"I can understand why he may be angry at me but however I want his help in stoping my son," Shigami calmly said , "but he knows you're here , so you're gonna have to move."

Before Kain could object, A giant airship appeared over the town armed to the brim with guns and started firing various lasers and bombs below causing the city to be destroyed, however Shigami managed to cast a teleporting spell which allowed him plus the others to escape just in time before the lasers hit them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Storm was facing the stars in the sky under one of the very few areas outside of Vincent's tyranny, which was the area known as Destiny Islands.

"Hey do you mind if I join you?" asked a voice which belonged to Link who was Sixteen years younger and had various scars on his face in addition to the eyepatch on his left eye, his other eye now golden and a artificial right arm.

"I guess so." said Storm as she made room for Link on the edge of the dock she was sitting on.

"I just can't believe that happened of all things." Link said as he thought of that time.

* * *

*Flashback*

Zelda and Link were at Hyrule castle in a private room drawing a circle, while their army fighting against Vincent's army.

"Okay Link the spell should be complete now." said Zelda as she viewed the circle.

"Are you sure this spell will work?" asked Link, as he made his way toward the center of the circle.

Zelda nodded in response as she started chanting which made the circle glow a bluish green light as Link embraced it which made him fade slowly until he was gone, then a glowing image of a person sixteen years younger appeared as a man in a black cloak with a hood appeared from a dark vortex and conjured up a blade made of a solidified black and white light that formed an X that another darker white light blade was attached from it.

"I'm afraid you're too late the spell has already been done and now I offer you the choice to flee or to die." said Zelda.

The man only laughed in response as he summoned stabbed Zelda in her heart before she could react.

"I'm afraid you are the one who is too late you only cast the spell on the hero of time but not yourself and once this spell is cast, you left open to die forever!" replied the man as the glowing image of the boy started to become a younger version of Link.

The Man summoned three Giant black heartless who resembled gargoyles with six serpent like heads to attack Link but as soon as the man turned his back, all three were destroyed within seconds.

"What is this?!" the man questioned as he saw Link standing their armed with his master sword and looking angry as he faced the man. Link then yelled a war cry before he lunged straight at the man before he jumped out of the way and conjuring up his blade again to block the incoming blow before knocking Link into a dark seal which trapped Link by the use of paralyzing dark lighting.

"Here's a reminder so you'll never forget me." the man said as he summoned his blade which he used to cut off Link's right arm before using a black dagger he conjured up out of thin air that flew into Link's left eye but luckily for Link didn't kill him as he felt a dark aura pumping through him. When the man had left, Link had no choice but to remove the dagger from his eye which now made him torn between which pain was greater, the Knife or the fact that Zelda had died and was never coming back. Either way tears and blood both has escaped the Hero of Time's eyes and onto the ground as Hyrule was losing the war.

*Flashback end*

* * *

"You know she doesn't blame you right?" said Storm which had brought Link out of his painful trance.

"I know that but our unborn will…. never forgive me." cried Link as he wept into the black abyss of an ocean with Storm holding his shoulder while trying to hold back her tears as well from her painful past.

_'I wish they were still alive' _Storm thought as she too entered a painful trance of memories.

* * *

*FlashBack*

Storm walked down the halls of Vincent's Palace or rather his dungeon where she had been ordered to kill a prisoner on the orders of none other than Vincent himself. She didn't want to do it but she had to in order to gain Vincent's trust to gather information to relay back to the resistance against him. When she reached the cell where the prisoner was, she paused for a quick moment to forgive herself for the action she was about to do before she opened the door with knife in hand, and walked in very quickly. When she faced the prisoner she was supposed to kill she was shocked to see the beaten and bruised face of her mentor whom she had admired, Samus Aran and the goddess of light, Palutanea.

"Looks like this is our final moment to see each other." said Samus as she looked up and faced Storm in the eye with a warm smile , which caused Storm to cry and back up.

"Don't cry , my son will understand your pain." said Paultanea as Storm still cried but she gripped the knife while walking toward Samus. They both mouthed what appeared to be an apology as Storm stabbed Samus through her heart while Samus hugged Storm even with the knife stabbed her heart. Paultanea was next to feel the merciful blade as Storm's tear fell down the onyx black stone floor of the prison along with the bodies of Paultana and Samus. After she exited the door , Storm went straight to Vincent's throne room where sure enough Vincent was waiting.

"You killed Paultanea and Samus?" demanded Vincent.

"Yes." said Storm in a cold voice while thinking of killing him later on 1,000,0000 times for what he made her do , when out of nowhere Vincent's Guards arrived and captured Storm.

"What is going on here?!" Storm demanded.

"You did confess to murder," said Vincent smiling, "So it saves me a trial but I have a very special punishment just for you."

Storm yelled a string of insults to Vincet who was still smiling as he followed Storm being dragged to the cell where she had committed the murders and helped chain her up to the floor. Later various torture instruments were brought into the room which included a branding kit, an Iron, wire, a portable generator and a bucket of water were among these instruments.

"Let the fun begin." said Vincent still smirking.

Later Storm's screams of pain were heard throughout the dungeon along with Vincent's laughter.

*Flashback end*

* * *

Storm, unlike Link had gotten herself out of her painful trance by simply looking at the brand on her right hand which was one of several.

_'Vincent, I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!' _Storm thought to herself as she looked up to the starry sky.

**Author's Note Hope you guys enjoy the sequel to Fury. **

**Vincent and Shigami belongs to Dalektopia **

**Storm belongs to WhiteOkami-Sama. **


	2. The Past becomes The Future

Shortly after Kain Azrael arrived in what appeared to be a abandoned prison yard, which looked like no one had been there right when it was built , he immediately fainted which caused Shingami to immediately catch him.

"You bastard!" Midna screamed at Shigami while preparing to blast him with a dark energy sphere.

"Calm down," Shigami snapped back , "He isn't used to this place yet."

"Where the fuck is this place anyway?" Dark Link asked.

"A gateway to a single hell I built for One person." Shigami replied.

"What did this one person do to get V.I.P treatment?" Midna asked.

"He brought forth the end of the world in order to bring out an ideal that would make the universe collapse," Shigami replied, "Hell even the archangels were permitted to produce children with Demons, Mortals , the other godly beings, or even all three without the threat of being cast out just to get more of an army just to stop that guy."

"So why are we here?" Midna asked.

"It's the only place I have left where Vincent doesn't know about and even if he did , he wouldn't step a single foot in this place." replied Shigami.

"Oh, so what now?" Minda asked.

"It depends on Kain Azrael, and us." Shigami said. But before anyone could react Mewtwo had suddenly arrived along with Darkrai.

"My lord we still cannot find Storm nor Link." said Darkrai.

"That does not matter now , what does matter if Kain can defeat Vincent." replied Shigami.

"Why can't he?" Dark Link asked.

"It's not the future I fear in this case," Shigami replied, "It's the past."

* * *

Vincent was sitting upon the throne that had once belonged to Lucifer , who didn't even stand a chance against him, over looking the kingdom of hell when all of a sudden the man in the black joker's costume and blood red Plauge doctor's mask had appeared from out of nowhere along with a woman in a white cloak.

"What is it you two?" Vincent demanded.

"Sir, they are back and we need to act now." The man reported.

"Don't worry we can crush my Father's resistance." Vincent replied.

"No sir , it's not them , It's the assembly." The man replied which caused the woman to fire multiple arrows made out of a clear white aura at the man, turning him into a dark cloud of smoke.

"I just terminated a traitor that placed tried to warn my master about some silly assembly." the woman reported in a snarky fashion.

"Firstly, no you didn't he is still alive," Vincent responded ," Secondly thank you Sterben Wölfin and third the plan will be sped up."

"Thank you Vincent-sama , I mean master." replied Sterben Wölfin as she took of her cloak revealing herself as a 5'8 woman with white hair that was shoulder length with one lock of it it dyed black, red eyes, a white military coat that was opened fully revealing her silver sleeveless shirt which exposed her well endowed body, black fingerless gloves that had the vanderich insignia on the backs, over the ear headphones with the same insignia on the shields , a vanderich quincy cross hanging from her neck, a pair of white pants supported by a chain belt with a skull on the buckle, a pair of black combat boots and black fishnet stockings.

"Anything else?" asked Sterben Wölfin.

"No, you are dismissed." Vincent replied which caused her to vanish into thin air, while Vincent was facing his newly obtained Kingdom of Hell in all it's blazing glory.

_'What are you up to father?' _thought Vincent as he heard a figure approach him.

"Beldr you know what to do right?" Vincent asked.

"Yes I do master." The figure replied as he walked into a black portal while Vincent smiled very evilly as he went to evil mind imaging the plan he created unfold in his favor.

* * *

Storm woke up on a misty mountain cliff in a giant bird cage with a figure coming towards her.

"Help! Help!" cried Storm as she banged on the bars, which attracted the figure until she could hardly make out the figure even when it came close to her.

"Who are you?" Storm asked the figure.

"Didn't you figure it out, whore!" mocked the figure in a distorted version of her voice, "I'm you! no that's an understatement because of you are a weak, ugly whore who caused Vincent to become this twisted just for a fuck!"

"No I didn't-" Storm said before a shadowy fog began to enter, surrounding her body and strangle her from all angels which caused the figure to laugh very evilly while putting a shadowy distorted version of a hand to her stomach which caused the pain to get worse and worse until Storm woke up in the bed with a jolt and later a relief that it was all just a nightmare.

"Are you okay Storm?" Link asked her.

"Yeah." Storm replied, I just need sometime alone.

"Okay." Link replied as Storm hurried out of the makeshift treehouse that she was in and onto the beach, where she immediately faced the ocean.

_'Whatever that thing was , It was right I did cause all this to happen.' _Storm thought to herself as she immediately ran into the ocean until she was deep in trying to drown herself , which seemed to be working for a while but then a hand dragged her out of the ocean and onto a boat.

"Who are-" Storm started to ask but was interrupted by Samus Aran slapping her across the face.

"Why the fuck were you trying to kill yourself?! Samus demanded, which caused Storm's expression to turn dark as she looked down on the floor.

"I wish I hadn't fallen in love with Vincent in the first place, if I didn't maybe he would be normal and the world wouldn't be as fucked up as it is." Storm explained before she couldn't help it as she broke down in a hysteria of tears , which caused Samus to hug her.

"There dear, everyone fucks up at one point or another , when they do they stare into a ugly dark abyss in which they either avoid it and become heartless bastards or try to find the light." said Samus, which caused Storm to rise.

"What am I supposed to do?" Storm asked.

"Kick Vincent's ass , with style," Samus said as she handed Storm Ike's sword ,"And I'll always be with you, not because of Shigami's spell."

"What spell?" Storm asked.

"One that is activated upon the moment of my death , that allows one's soul to bind to a certain person at the cost of never knowing paradise nor damnation forever." Samus said.

At that point Storm didn't ask anything and before she knew it the ship disappeared along with Samus which somehow caused Storm to fly back to where she was, with her father's sword in hand.

"Father , Mother , I'm kicking Vincent's ass and I don't care if my heart is shattered but I'll kick his ass for everyone I love including Vincent!" Storm declared as Link came out of the treehouse.

"Storm what's up, I hear you yelling from a mile away." Link replied.

"I'm going to need training from you Master Link." Storm replied.

"Firstly it's grand master Link and Secondly not before the most important meal of the day." Link replied light heartily as he returned with storm following him , not noticing Samus's smile before she disappeared again.

* * *

**Author's Note I'm really sorry for not updating this in a very long Time and I plan on fixing it right now by updating A.S.A.P. **


End file.
